This invention relates generally to treatment of polished and unpolished floor surfaces, and more particularly concerns the production of improved film surfaces on floors.
There is continuing need for floor film surfaces produced by spray buffing and characterized by extension of in-service life coupled with reduction in the frequency of required spray buffing (as compared to conventional spray buffing products).